1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for removing the skin from a piece of soft fruit, and/or for slicing the meat of the fruit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, the meat of certain soft fruit, such as an avocado, papaya or the like, is removed from the skin by cutting the fruit into two halves, separating the two halves from each other, removing the pit or seeds from one or both halves, and either scooping the meat out of the skin with a spoon or peeling the skin away from the meat. Scooping the meat out of the skin is effective, but tends to result in the meat being removed in misshapen or even mutilated pieces. As a result, although the process suffices for making guacamole or chutney, it isn't particularly suited for preparing slices for consumption or for use in sandwiches, hamburger, sushi or other dishes where appearance is important.
Where appearance is important, the skin is typically peeled from the meat, either before or after the meat is sliced. As a result, the slices of fruit can be presented with a consistent and appetizing appearance. Manually cutting, peeling and slicing fruit, however, can be a messy and time-consuming project.